Badr Arc
Badr Arc is the first story arc of ''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad''. It focuses on Sinbad's early childhood, and his parents Badr and Esra are introduced. Story Adventure of Sinbad: Night 1 In front of the Parthevian palace, a crowd is cheering. King Davashadil IV of Parthevia motions for the people to quiet down and begins his speech. He announces that Parthevia has broken free from the control of the nearby continent and that they have won. The crowd bursts into a chant of "Parthevia." Meanwhile, in a small, ramshackle town in the suburbs called Tison, soldiers are handing out spoils from the war to the citizenry. Inside a bar, patrons are reveling in their new-found wealth. They attribute their increased quality of life to the war. To the side, they notice a man surrounded by food and women. One man explains that it is the hero of the village, the only man who survived this expedition: Badr. They note that the women are really after something else. Just then, a guard arrives with several large bags of gold, claiming Badr is the only one who hasn't received his reward. The men in the bar are amazed at the amount he receives. The guard explains that he received extra because he was injured in battle. When Badr smiles and refuses to answer, the guards try again. Placing a hand on one's shoulder, Badr apologizes that he doesn't need it. Everyone in the bar is shocked. When the guards insist that he take it, Badr proposes he use the money to buy drinks for everyone in the tavern. He leaves the bar filled with happy customers and two stunned observers. One of them remarks that he has rejected rewards before and that's why there was a crowd around him. He claims that Badr is strange because he lost a leg in the war and still won't accept a reward. At a small dock below the village, Badr drinks from a flask. He remembers the praise he receives for his role in the ward with a troubled expression and wonders if prolonging the war will be okay. Instead, he decides not to get involved for the sake of his wife and son. He decides catching a tasty fish will be enough to satisfy him. Out at sea, as he thinks fondly about his son, he lifts up the fishing net to discover a sleeping child. The three-year-old child wakes up, running toward his shocked father with open arms. As he cradles young Sinbad, he makes plans to be more careful to check for stowaways from now on. He tells young Sinbad that he cannot come to the boat, but Sinbad is more interested in the ocean. Badr looks at his son with a fond smile. Thunder rumbles and a storm rolls in. Sinbad clings to his father's robes and tries to point. Misunderstanding, Badr bands down and asks his son if he's afraid, reassuring him that they will get back safely. Sinbad's eyebrows furrow. As the storm grows worse, Badr realizes he can't see. Waves crash around them, and the rudder is not working. Badr realizes that soon he and his son will die. Sinbad's calm voice breaks through Badr's troubled thoughts, and once again he points, insisting that their destination is in that direction. Badr wonders why his son is so confident but decides to trust him because of his firm belief. They make it out of the storm, and Sinbad cheers. Badr watches his son with a grave expression, flashing back to his child's birth. Holding Sinbad, Badr praises Esra for delivering a healthy boy. As Sinbad cries, Badr grins, proclaiming his son to be energetic. Outside, a volcano erupts in the distance. The villagers cry out that the volcano has been dormant for ages, and now a storm is coming. They wonder what could have caused this sudden anomaly. Baby Sinbad opens his eyes. Esra wonders what to do, and Badr suggests they take refuge. Then, Sinbad points. Back on the boat, Badr recalls that they took refuge by following Sinbad's direction and attributes their safe escape to following Sinbad, though he can't explain why he did so. He decides Sinbad as a special power to choose the right fate. He proclaims that Sinbad will save the country and even the world. Raising Sinbad up, he proclaims Sinbad is a chosen one. Adventure of Sinbad: Night 2 Guards approach a dark figure at the edge of a craggy cliff. The figure wonders aloud if this is his end. As the guards close in on him, the figure makes the decision to jump. The guards call out to him, but it's too late. He splashes into rocky water below. The sun shines brightly overhead as Esra calls out to Sinbad, wondering where he has gone. He runs toward her from behind, arms outstretched. Face radiant, she reaches out to him. Five-year-old Sinbad and his mother embrace, wide smiles on both of their faces. Esra welcomes him back, asking where he went today, and he responds that he went to the well. Esra gives a skeptical smile as he proclaims that since he is no longer a child, he can go anywhere he wants. In response, she assigns him the chore to bring Badr his forgotten lunch. At the dock, Badr stares into the distance with a large haul of fish. His stomach rumbles, and he is considering eating the fish raw when Sinbad comes bounding up with his lunch. Badr laughs goodnaturedly, thanking his son for his timely arrival. Scolding his father for being absentminded, Sinbad chomps on a piece of bread. Sinbad notices a net tied to a post in the water and asks his father if he will be fishing more today. Badr replies that he will be going out on the boat. Sinbad demands to come. Explaining that he's no longer a kid, Sinbad says he should be allowed on the boat with Badr. He is determined to come along. Badr reaches toward his son, and Sinbad believes for a moment that his speech has worked. However, Badr merely pats Sinbad on the head and tells him, "no way." Offended by this rejection, Sinbad argues with his father, ultimately calling him stupid. Then, he breaks into tears and admits he wants to help because his father only has one leg. Badr smiles sadly and assures Sinbad that the loss of his leg was his own fault for not being strong enough and that it acts as a reminder that he is still alive. He then tells Sinbad that when he is older and a lot bigger, he will take him out as much as he likes. Sinbad cheers up and agrees when Badr tells him to relax while he can. Meanwhile, a group of onlookers from the village eye the pair with disgust. The leader asks if Badr is fishing. Badr asks if something is wrong with him fishing there, and the group scolds him for not participating more in the war effort. As they chant "expatriot," the narration explains that the term has become a slur for people who cannot participate in the war. When the Kingdom of Parthevia renamed itself Parthevia Empire, they had just been victorious in a great war. However, once war broke out with Reim, the Parthevians began to run low on resources. The empire fell into hard economic times and imposed high taxes on its people. Soon, the people had few resources left for themselves. In the vacuum rose the idea that they must win the war and all costs so that the hard times will be over. For this reason, they cannot forgive someone like Badr who does not participate in the war effort. One man punches Badr in the face, claiming Badr hasn't sacrificed anything for the war. He uses the fact that Badr kept his ship instead of donating it to the government as an example of Badr's selfishness. Sinbad clings to his father's robe as the villagers look down on Badr. Faced with this situation, Badr breaks out into laughter. The lead villager asks him why he is laughing, and Badr responds that they're only villagers and it's funny that they care so much about the war. Badr confesses he has no interest in the affairs of the country and lists daily things that he does care about. He then says he pities them. This response angers the group. They leave him unconscious and battered, and Sinbad tries to wake him up. When Badr opens his eyes, his first concern is that Esra will be angry if she realizes that he let the lunch get ruined. Next, he asks Sinbad if he is okay and tries to eat the sandy bread. Sinbad is dismayed by his calm reaction. He demands to know why Badr didn't fight back. Badr reminds Sinbad that he only has one leg, and Sinbad isn't satisfied. He calls his father "uncool," but Badr smiles patiently back at him. Finally, Sinbad turns and runs away. Badr watches Sinbad go passively then turns his attention to his broken ship with a sad smile. That night at home, Badr, Esra, and Sinbad sit around a pot eating dinner. Esra looks on with concern as Sinbad pouts. When she asks what's wrong, he turns his head away, denying that anything's wrong. Badr asks Sinbad if he's still angry, and Sinbad denies it. He hands his full bowl to his mother and begins to walk away. Badr calls out after him that they need more water, teasing Sinbad about being a kid. In response, Sinbad storms out with the jug, claiming that, unlike his father, he is a proper man. Badr laughs as Esra looks on worried. She scolds her husband for teasing their son, but Badr dismisses it. Trembling, Esra accuses Badr of being the reason Sinbad is so insecure. She reminds him that their son has to see him treated as an outcast and asks if Badr is really okay with things the way they are. Badr laughs it off, reminding Esra that he doesn't care what the villagers think. She snaps that it's no longer just Badr's problem. She reminds him that the way they live isn't sustainable in the long term. Badr nods and asks what she wants him to do. Esra gladly takes his hand, suggesting that he cooperate with the war effort. Badr responds that it's impossible to do that because, now that his ship is broken, he can no longer give it away. As he explains how the ship was broken, Esra becomes visibly disturbed until she swoons. Sinbad walks in on his father trying to revive his shocked mother. He has a grave expression on his face. When Badr compliments him on his manliness and he doesn't respond, Badr prompts him again. Finally, Sinbad sets the water jug down and says there's something he'd like to show his father. The next day, someone opens his eyes to whispers. A woman is insisting that they send him away while a child suggests changing the bandages. The man's vision clears and he sees Sinbad, Badr, and Esra hovering over him. He sits up, and Sinbad clings to him. As the man orients himself, Badr explains that Sinbad found him by the well. The man moves suddenly, frightening Esra and Badr. Crying joyful tears, he takes Sinbad's hands and thanks him for saving his life. Adventure of Sinbad: Night 3 A grateful man introduces himself as Darius, a traveling merchant. He claims his ship was wrecked and he has been unconscious until now. Badr strokes his chin thoughtfully while Esra eyes him with suspicion. When Badr speaks, it is to offer assistance. Esra, however, chastises him for this decision. Badr agrees that he doesn't want to get involved, but he also feels that helping is common courtesy. Darius looks on with a relieved smile. A concerned Sinbad climbs on Darius's back, slapping the hair and asking why his head is yellow. Esra panics, motioning for him to climb down. Darius laughs good-naturedly and assures Esra that he doesn't mind. He then asks Sinbad if he has ever been outside the village. Sinbad anxiously replies that children cannot go outside or they risk being eaten by monsters, an idea which he picked up from books. Darius chuckles and promises that there are few monsters in the world. He tells young Sinbad that he himself comes from another country, and that outside of Tison village, there are people with different hair-colors, cultures, and nationalities. He also tells Sinbad about the various animals and plants that grow outside Tison village. Sinbad is awestruck, and the Rukh flutter around him excitedly. Noticing Sinbad's expression, Darius scratches his head and wonders if he confused the child. Sinbad insists that he is interested and begs to hear more. Darius starts to protest, but Badr chimes in that he can stay in the house until he has recovered. In return, Darius promises not to cause trouble. Darius is chocked at the kindness displayed by his hosts and agrees. Badr welcomes him, but Esra remains suspicious. As Sinbad plays with Darius, Esra reminds Badr that if the villagers find out that they're harboring a foreigner, they will discriminate against their family even more. Badr asks if she would have left him at the well the previous night, and Esra denies that this is the case. Badr uses this to conclude that what they're doing is only natural. Esra reluctantly falls silent. Badr puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, suggesting she wait and see how things play out. Time passes, and Darius tells Sinbad tales of mysterious countries around the world. His stories awaken a yearning for adventure in Sinbad's heart. However, after a few days, Parthevian soldiers visit Tison searched for an enemy spy. Cornered, Darius takes Sinbad as a hostage, holding a knife to his throat. Esra cries out for her son, unable to approach. He calls out to the horrified crowd that if anyone approaches, he will kill Sinbad. A betrayed Sinbad asks Darius why and insists he is a better man than this. Darius confesses that this is his true self, and that he'll go to any lengths to complete a mission. He is a spy. Darius then directs Esra to gather supplies for his escape. She turns to the villagers for help, but they stand by idly. The villagers claim that they aren't soldiers and do not know how to fight. They also claim that the life of a child of an expatriate is worthless. Helpless, Esra sheds tears, collapsing to the ground. Darius begins to slash his way through the crowd, clearing a path. Badr's cane clacks on the ground as he arrives, politely asking Darius to release Sinbad before he flees. He reminds Darius of his promise not to cause trouble, but Darius simply lowers his head. This time, Badr gets on his knee and begs once again. Adventure of Sinbad: Night 4 Badr is prostrate on his knees begging Darius to let Sinbad go. Darius sneers in response. As the villagers watch horrified and Esra cries helplessly, Badr begins to raise himself from the ground. He asks Darius to surrender without a fight. Darius cannot believe what Badr has requested of him. He demands Badr quit screwing around, but Badr explains himself. Because his family is labeled as expatriates, holding Sinbad hostage will not be effective. No one has a method of transportation to help him escape because they donated them all to the government, and the army is already on its way. He explains that if Darius cooperates and gives information to the Parthevians, his life will be spared. Darius smiles and says it is a good idea before taking back his words and calling Badr an expatriate. His sword trembles in his grip as he points out the audacity of asking such a thing from someone who is loyal to his country. He would rather give his life than betray his country, and that makes him nothing like Badr. He shoves the sword in Sinbad's mouth and criticizes Badr for his carefree lifestyle. It looks as though Darius will kill Sinbad, and Esra looks on horrified. Then, in one swift movement, Badr pries the sword away from his son and plunges another into Darius's chest. Badr tells Darius that while he doesn't mind being belittled, but if someone harms his family, he cannot let it go. Darius marvels at Badr's hidden strength as he bleeds out on the ground. Clinging to his father's robe in tears, Sinbad tells Darius that he really liked his stories. With his dying breath, Darius tells Sinbad to shut up. The army arrives afterward and collects Darius's body, apprehending Badr for providing him shelter. They torture him for days on end and ultimately send him to war as punishment. On the day of his deployment, the villagers point and glare. He hobbles out with his cane severely injured from the army's treatment of him. A soldier announces that they will be transporting him to the army's headquarters in Csitephon. When a guard shoves him, he topples over. The guards hassle him over not standing quickly enough, and a small child calls out to him. In the crowd, Esra and Sinbad are watching. Esra is in tears and Sinbad tries to put on a strong face. Behind him, the villagers begin to hurl insults, blaming Badr for what happened. Sinbad looks down, clutching his apron. Finally, he shouts in defense of his father. The villagers begin to verbally abuse him as well, calling him an expatriate. As they reach out to hurt him, Badr screams for them to stop. Supporting himself with his cane, he glares at them. He demands that no one hurt his family. Sinbad tearfully looks up at his father, who makes a stand. He limps toward them, tearing off his shawl to reveal a scarred and mangled body He claims that this is the result of war, the thing they've been so eager to support. Clenching his fist, he commands them to open their eyes, claiming that the money was all a ploy to win their approval. He reminds them of the casualties on the battlefield, and that their ability to even provide for themselves has been taken away due to the war. He then asks if they still think war is a good thing. This, he reveals, is the reason he has refused to participate in the war effort, even if it means being labeled an expatriate. He wants to protect his family. Sinbad stares at his father horrified, and as Badr asks the villagers what they have done to protect their families, they look away in shame. The guards begin to beat Badr for his criticism of the government. Sinbadbad can do nothing but cry. As he is taken away, Bader tells Sinbad he should fight like a man to protect those most important to him. Badr's last words to Sinbad are asking him to look after his mother. Esra sobs uncontrollably while the villagers look cowed. Sinbad stands resolute, determined to take his father's lesson to heart and understanding for the first time that his father is strong. He would never forget his father's smile. Within months, Badr's sword is returned in an empty wooden casket. Nine years later, Sinbad stands facing away, his hair billowing in the wind. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Badr Arc